Sibling rivalry
by Nikinora96
Summary: After Mikan gets separated from her parents and twin sister she grows up in the Sakura orphanage with the dream of being a singer. After many years later she gets to leave the orphanage. Will she be able to reunite with her family? Will she be able to fulfill her dream of being a singer? to find the answers read the story! :D
1. Chapter 1

The story begins on a dark rainy night; suddenly a man wearing black cloak and a mask appeared in to the night.

While he was covering behind a tree the man got a call, "they are coming through there now, and don't mess it up this time!" said the voice at the other end.

Just as the call ended the man took out a large belt with nails and put it across the road and went back to his place and watched, and just a few minutes later a car came to the view.

If it didn't rain so hard they probably would have noticed the trap lying ahead of them and just as expected despite the sound of the rain, "BOOM!" went the sound of the tires blowing up.

Then the car spun out of balance, and screams were heard as it went crashing into the lake.

The man watched the car hit the water surface and then he took the belt and said to the phone "it's done" and without a glance back he disappeared into the night.

Moments before Mr. and Mrs. Yukihara were the happiest couple in the whole world.

They were just heading back home after being discharged after two weeks of the delivery of their lovely two daughters; Mikan and Aiko, but that was before the crash.

Yuka got back her conscience after few seconds after the crash hearing their babies wail, and then she woke up her husband, who was also unconscious after hitting his head, but luckily he opened his eyes and the car was sinking more and more into the water and the storm didn't help them also.

"Yuka, we have to get out of here fast! You swim to the bank first and I'll get the girls, come on fast!" yelled Izumi, Yuka protested, but after seeing the stern look on Izumi she nodded then she got out of the car and swam crying up to the bank, just then the car sunk down completely and the water current kept increasing.

Yuka got onto the bank and saw Izumi then she grabbed the branch of a tree fallen due to the storm and held out her hand to Izumi, but because of the rain she couldn't find Izumi, "IZUMI!" she yelled into the rain and she was about to get back into the water when Izumi grabbed her, "wait! It's alright now.

They are here" said Izumi then when he turned, there was only one basket; he was so sure that he brought both of them, he stood frozen on the spot, he had no words to say, "Honey, I can't find Mikan, she's around here somewhere right? Damn this rain! I can't find her!" yelled Yuka "I... I... I don't know she was right here…" said Izumi still in shock.

The rain was slowing down fast, just as it began. "Maybe… maybe if we go back… the river… we have to find her…" mumbled Yuka, and trying to go back into the water, just then Izumi, who was coming back to his senses grabbed Yuka, "NO! Wait YUKA! It's too late. The current is too fast, I messed up I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. We can't do anything now; it's too late now" he said holding Aiko tightly and keeping her far away from the river, but Yuka didn't seem to understand him, "No, no, NO! That can't be. Let me go Izumi! We have to find her. No, MIKAN!" shouted Yuka.

While Yuka was shouting, the storm was passing and the basket carrying Mikan, floated far away, following the current and the river, as if it was alive, took the basket gently rocking it, making the little girl inside fall into a deep sleep.

Because of the storm, two rivers were joined by a small Stream, and the basket following this stream went into another river. Probably it wasn't that unlucky for her, because the basket went and hit a river bank near an orphanage, and due to the sudden stop, Mikan started to cry.

Now in the orphanage, Ji Chan; the caretaker of the orphanage always had the trouble sleeping at night, and the smallest sound was enough to wake him up, and hearing the baby's cry, he woke up, and at first he thought it was just a child in the nursery, but as he listened carefully he heard the cry from outside, and he took out a torch and set out, yelling, "Hello! Is anyone out there?!" he continued to follow the sound and then found the basket stuck in the river bank and took it inside.

He took Mikan out and replaced her wet blankets with dry ones. He knew she wasn't abandoned like the other orphans, so he checked for a clue all over her clothes and the basket, but he found nothing, then he suddenly saw a glint on the blanket and when he checked, he saw a gold bracelet that said, "Mikan A&amp;Y", "so your name is Mikan, little one? What happened to you?" Said Ji Chan cuddling the baby, he took some milk from the refrigerator and heated up and fed her the milk, which she gulped down at once, and she fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Ji Chan Checked all the news papers for missing notices, and also left notices at the local stations, incase if someone came finding for her.

1 day, 2 days, 3 days, weeks passed by, but no one came looking for her, so he finally decided to keep Mikan with the rest of children. By now she had already opened her eyes, which were big and honey brown, and she had the cutest smile which she showed every time she saw Ji Chan. Ji Chan looked into her brown eyes and said, "welcome Mikan to your new home", trailing his finger on her eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2

"BRRRINNNNG!" Went an alarm clock and a sleepy hand pounded the clock and out of the covers a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes came out.

It has been 17 years since that incident, yet Mikan heard a high pitch scream and woke up in the middle of the night, she started having these dreams ever since her 10th birthday, which was the day Ji Chan gave her bracelet back to her. She never told this to anyone but always hoped that she could see more of this dream.

It was a Sunday, the day Mikan did all the cooking, cleaning of the orphanage. 17 years ago the orphanage was filled with children, but as years past Ji Chan became too old to take care of them and had to let them be adapted. However the two children Mikan and her best friend Hotaru, managed to disappear till the parents who came to adopt children went away.

"HOTARU!" yelled Mikan "come and eat!" Mikan always thought the hardest job was to get Hotaru down to eat, because if she pushed Hotaru too much she would get hit by Hotaru's baka gun, but it was thanks to Hotaru's inventions that they still live happily in the orphanage.

Suddenly, "ding dong!" the door bell of the orphanage rang, when Mikan went to open the door a tall man with raven colored hair and purple eyes wearing spectacles were at the door, "Hello!, I'm doctor Subaru Imai. I have an appointment today?" said the man.

"Doctor? Why? Is something wrong with Ji Chan?" yelled Mikan panicking. "Argh! Shut up Mikan!" said a voice behind her hitting her with the baka bullets.

"Why did you do that for?" said Mikan pouting.

Chuckling Subaru said to both of them, "Don't worry, I don't think he is sick, so can I meet him?" blushing Mikan took him to Ji Chan's room.

"Ji Chan? There is someone here to meet you" yelled Mikan pounding at the door.

"Come in" said Ji Chan. He was smoking his pipe and was in a deep thought, "Hello. I'm Doctor Subaru Imai. I talked to you today?" said Subaru holding his hand out, "Ah. Yes, I remember, girls, why don't you two stay outside, uh, get something for us to drink will you?" said Ji Chan smiling, but as Mikan walked out she saw there was some sadness in his eyes.

Both of them went to the kitchen, and prepared some cordial. "Hey. Mikan don't you think that guy looked a bit familiar? Do you think he was someone from the orphanage?" asked Hotaru thinking hard, "Hmm… now that you mentioned it he did look a bit familiar, ah, maybe it's because you two have the same hair and eyes, but … Hotaru? Are you Ok? You look a bit sick?" said Mikan looking worried.

According to Ji Chan Hotaru was left at the doorsteps of the of the orphanage about a year after Mikan came, ever since she could remember she was always following Hotaru and they became best friends, so she cared for Hotaru more than anyone, "Seriously Hotaru you look very sick, I told you not to work that much in the lab. No one can work hours straight you know?"

"No I'm fine. It's just weird, I even got Goosebumps seeing that person." Said Hotaru hugging her arms.

"you having Goosebumps? Now that's something you don't see everyday" said Mikan knocking on the door, "ah. Come in. Sit down girls there is something we all need to talk" said Ji Chan and when they sat down he took a while and said in a tone they've never heard before, "Uh… girls I want you to listen very carefully, this might seem very weird, but…"

Ji Chan was interrupted by Subaru, "maybe I should say it to them, for 16 years I was searching for my sister, she was kidnapped and in exchange they wanted an invention that our father made, he was about to give it to them when a fight broke with the kidnappers, and he was shot that day, and they took my sister with them.

Dad died that day, but I tried my best to find her, but I couldn't find anything and I was about to give up, but last week I saw this article", saying this he took out the news paper cutting, that showed Hotaru holding a trophy for winning the first place at young inventors, "At first I couldn't believe my eyes, you looked exactly like our mother" saying this he took out a photo that showed a young woman with the exact resemblance of Hotaru.

"I know this seem a bit sudden but, we will do a few tests and confirm first, then…"

This time it was Hotaru who spoke up, "So? So what if the tests prove that I am your sister, I will not come with you! You can't just barge in and say I'm your lost sister and stuff!" yelled Hotaru while Mikan and Ji Chan stared at Hotaru.

"uh… I understand what you are going through..." said Subaru in a calm voice, this made Hotaru even madder, who was this person to come and say that he understood her? She was now on her feet,

"understand, how the hell would you understand! Who do you think you are huh? Just get out of here doc, and don't you ever dare to come inside here! This has been my home for 16 years! The only family I have is these two. Do you understand!" saying this she went barging out of the room.

There was an awkward silence building, but a few minutes later, Ji Chan said, "uh… you don't have to worry she will come to her senses a little later, but I have to say I never thought she would react like that, but I guess…" disrupting him, Mikan asked in a very tiny voice, her bangs covering her eyes, "Ji Chan? Does that mean Hotaru will leave us this time?"

Ji Chan saw tears falling down from her eyes and felt sorry for her; he knew how strong their bond was, "Mikan… This would make a good opportunity for Hotaru, you know? She'll get to improve her inventions too."

said Ji Chan. "Yeah, you are right, silly me, and don't worry doctor Imai, I'll make her change her mind" said Mikan wiping her tears and smiling.

"Oh. Please call me Subaru, by the way there is another suggestion I would like to make, there is this friend of mine in Tokyo and he is living with his niece.

He is the Principle of a school there, he would be pleased to let you live with them, you can even go to that school" said Subaru, "No way! are you crazy? I'm not leaving Ji Chan!" said Mikan shaking her head,.

"ah. Of course, you don't have to leave him just like that, I will personally care for him, but you all will have to move to Tokyo, and with his age I think it would be best for him to get proper care.

"Huh? Watch who are you calling old!" yelled Ji Chan, a vein popping out of his head, this finally broke the tense environment developing inside the room and both Mikan and Subaru started laughing pissing off Ji Chan even more.

However outside the room another was listening to the whole conversation, and she understood that her leaving the orphanage with Subaru, would mean that the two that she cared most would get better futures.

**Hey! Thanks for all the encouraging comments! :D Please feel free to criticize coz this is my first story ever! Uh... keep reading to find more about Mikan :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A week later it was confirmed that Hotaru was Subaru's sister and she agreed to come with him.

Also Subaru's friend Shuichi Sakurano agreed to take Mikan soon found out the school was Alice Academy.

She was so shocked; she just stood staining at Sakurano. "You are kidding me right? You don't mean The Alice Academy in Tokyo?" said Mikan still holding her breath.

"Uh… yeah I'm pretty sure. Why?" Sakurano said puzzled. "Oh. My. God! HOTARU!" screamed Mikan. That did it; Hotaru pulled out the Baka gun and shot at Mikan till there were big lumps on her head.

"Ouch! Hotaru!" Cried Mikan. "Shut up, Baka!" said Hotaru, but Hotaru knew why she was reacting this way, but she shouldn't shout like that in front of the person who was going to take in Mikan, what if he changed his mind, thought Hotaru.

"Hmm… I think you and my niece will get along perfectly well, she is just a year older than you." Said Sakurano smiling.

"Well then I will leave now, I will come back when Hotaru go with Subaru, so you can pack everything up, and I'll arrange the transfer details of both of you" Said Sakurano leaving.

Soon as his car went away, Mikan ran to the room next to her room, when children were adapted a lot of rooms became vacant.

Mikan kept this room as her fan room. She went inside and looked around, all around was pictures of the band "Black Cats" she had all the collector's items and huge posters of all the group members, specially her favorite Natsume Hyuga, a boy of same age with raven colored eyes and scarlet eyes. The others were Ruka Nogi, Tsubassa Andou and Yoichi Hijiri.

Once she went to one of theirs shows and she got Natsume's sign on one of their souvenirs and he winked her and Mikan fainted on the spot. That was one of the best moments she had in her life. Now she was jumping up and down because Alice Academy was the school where the Black cats studied.

She herself was a good singer in fact she was the best in the orphanage as well as in the school she studied before.

Mikan packed all of her clothes and all of her collection carefully, she also went and to each and every corner of the orphanage to pay her respect to it.

On the last day she went under the Sakura tree she used to play and thought how she grew up, how she and Hotaru hid when people came to adopt kids from the orphanage.

She remembered the day she got the bracelet, and how hard she cried when she saw the initials in the bracelet. Now she believed that will be able to find her parents once she go to Tokyo, but she was scared, because no matter what Ji Chan said what if her parents didn't want her? But she wanted to know that herself, whether they abandoned her on purpose.

Mikan and Hotaru left the orphanage that day and to everyone's surprise, Hotaru also had tears in her eyes; however when Mikan pointed that out, she got hit by her baka gun again but also was hugged when they got into the two separate vehicles Mikan with Sakurano and Hotaru and Ji Chan with Subaru.

When Hotaru got down in front of her house she was out of her breath, it was just like her dream house, it had two floors and a balcony.

The house was also placed away from the main road so they had a peaceful environment and according to Oni San (Subaru wanted her to call him that), she could use their father's old lab.

When she went inside the house she was crushed by a hug, she was so startled she was even going to shoot her with her gun, but she waited because she realized it was her mother; they looked so alike, the only exception was that the woman who was hugging her now looked so weary.

"Welcome home, Honey" said Hotaru's mother taking a good look at her and hugged her again, but this time Hotaru also hugged her back and for the first time in her whole life she said the words, "Hi, Mom".

The first thing Mikan did when she got into her room was to take out the picture of Hotaru, Ji Chan and herself standing in front of the orphanage and placed it on top of her dressing table, "I miss you guys already" said Mikan sighing.

Mikan was afraid for the first time in her life, because she was afraid whether she can fit in with the new crowd, earlier for anything she had Hotaru, but now, "I'm all alone" said Mikan out loud and jumped when she heard a voice behind her say, "No you are not" when she turned she saw a pretty girl with carmine pink hair that had a red tinge in it and pink color eyes smiling at her.

"I'm Misaki Harada, you can call me Misaki, and why on earth do you say that you are alone? We are sisters now.

Never let me catch you say that you are 'alone' again. Got it?" and she patted Mikan's head.

"Ha! I knew you two would get along" said Sakurano who just brought in the rest of Mikan's bags. "Why don't you change and come down for dinner. Common Misaki let her catch her breath, it was a rough ride after all" said Sakurano pushing Misaki out of Mikan's room.

"Alright, UNCLE!" said Misaki sticking out a tongue at him. "Misaki! I told you not to call me that!" yelled Sakurano a vein popping on his head, and chased after Misaki.

Chuckling Mikan said to herself, "Oh. What do you know? I might actually like it here."

**Soooooooooo... What do you think? Say evrything that came to your mind bout this. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, sissy!" yelled Misaki jumping on to Mikan's bed.

"Wake up! Sleepy head! It's your 1st day!" said Misaki again pounding the big lump on the bed.

A week had passed when Mikan 1st came to Misaki's place and during she had learned a lot about AA, and about her new home. 1st and the most important rule were to never call Sakurano 'uncle'.

Though he was the principle of the school, he was just 7 years older than Misaki. Misaki was his older sister's daughter. "Uh… What are you doing?" said a voice from behind and when she turned she saw Mikan all dressed up in her new uniform.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were still sleeping" said Misaki pointing at the mess on bed.

She was also dressed up in her uniform, the only difference was she had badge pinned onto her coat. "Seriously did you honestly think I would wake up late for my first day at AA? I barely slept last night!" said Mikan; she was almost jumping when she talked.

"Whoa! Calm down. Oh. By the way Hotaru called and she told that she has to go to school first and she will meet us there. Oh. Come on don't look at me like that." Said Misaki seeing Mikan pout.

"Come let's go down before Sakurano start pissing off." Said Misaki dragging Mikan out of her room.

About AA Misaki didn't tell Mikan the whole truth. She saw how obsessed she was about the black cats and decided to let herself find out the truth.

Mikan had to first go to the office to get some papers signed and when she entered the office Hotaru was already inside, but she looked very different; she was wearing a pair of glasses and had her long hair tied into a bun, Mikan suddenly forgot where she was when she saw Hotaru, she ran to hug her yelling "HOTARU!" and in response she got hit by Hotaru's Baka gun.

Watching all of this a woman entered the office laughing, "Oh. You must be the new transfer students Sakurano was talking about, welcome to Alice Academy, I am the school chairwoman Kaoru Hyuga, and you can call me Kaoru." Said the lady sitting down behind her table and beckoning them to sit down.

Mikan thought, that she was the prettiest woman she had ever seen, she was in her thirties but there wasn't a single wrinkle on her face. She had scarlet eyes and raven colored hair.

She had a stern look on her face but all the same her smile reached her eyes. "You know what you remind me of someone, you should really meet her sometime, I mean you two look alike a lot, anyway here are your locker keys, you will find your text books in them and if you have any problem I'm sure Sakurano will be here to help you" went on Kaoru.

Just then a man entered the office; he had blonde hair and green eyes. "Ah. Your timing is great! Narumi these are the two transfer students, they are in your class, and girls meet your homeroom teacher Narumi and oh! you can go to your lockers and grab all of your text books over there." "Hi girls, you can come straight to the class after that" said Narumi smiling at them.

Mikan and Hotaru left the office and Misaki also joined them outside and all of them went to their lockers together and they were just taking their books out when they saw a crowd gathered further down at the hall, and suddenly just as they reached them they saw a guy with red hair go and hit a locker with a big "BANG".

Mikan tried to go to him but Misaki stopped her, just then Mikan saw who hit him and she was shocked, it was Natsume, the guy she worshiped so much was standing in front of her and she hardly recognized him, "Misaki, is that him?" Mikan asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mikan" Misaki was feeling really sorry for her, she knew how much she liked Natsume, for the past week she talked about nothing but Natsume.

"Please, Natsume sama stop! I've had enough, please leave me alone" the red headed boy was begging Natsume and as if Mikan was dragged back down to earth, she knew that Natsume was putting up a great face just for the shows and in reality he was just a jerk, and if there was one thing Mikan couldn't do then that would be watching a poor kid being bullied by anyone and in that moment all she wanted to do was to go up to Natsume and teach him a lesson and Hotaru who knew Mikan would do just this instinctively grabbed her, but Mikan tried to pull herself free from Hotaru and charge towards him.

"Misaki! A little help over here please!" whispered Hotaru to Misaki, and then Misaki grabbed Mikan while Hotaru covered her mouth dragged out of that crowd and they released her once they went inside a classroom and locked the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?" yelled Mikan, just as she was released.

"Calm down Mikan! We can't do anything about it, not to him, he owns this place" said Misaki panting. Then Mikan finally couldn't hold herself she started to cry so hard that even Hotaru looked scared, "How can he be like that! He's always on charity work and stuff, he looked really nice then, but what I saw today was a demon! I feel so terrible for liking that jerk for all these years! But I will not be fooled again, the next time I'll meet him I'll…"

"And that will be the last thing you'll do at this school! The boy that got beaten up was Reo Mori, he joined up to the singing club and just one day he had to imitated Natsume for a dare with his friends and Natsume saw this; he didn't even bother to ask why he did that and ever since Reo hadn't had a peaceful day at school, everyone cornered him, even his friends, because everyone was afraid of Natsume." Said Misaki trying to calm down Mikan

"And it's too late Mikan you can't do anything for him, he already has given his resignation to the office, I saw the application at the office" said Hotaru.

Mikan was now down to sobs and she wiped her tears off and stood up taking a deep breath, "I will never be afraid of him, and from this moment onwards I'm NOT a fan of him and will hate him the rest of my life!" and she meant it.

Later Mikan and Hotaru went to their class and went inside when Narumi sensei called them, "Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura, I hope we all can be friends" said Mikan being cheerful, but the class merely glared at her, you see just as Mikan and Hotaru entered the class Guys were stunned and some of them even wolf-whistled making most of the girls jealous.

"Hello. I'm Hotaru Sa… Imai, all I want to say is that I want a peaceful time here and if anyone tries to mess with me or Mikan you'll pay." There was a silence and the whole class started laughing, but stopped just as Hotaru pulled her baka gun and shot a guy who was pounding on the desk while laughing.

Then Narumi sensei wiping off sweat said, "Uh… settle down. Settle down. There are a few notices that the office wanted me to tell you, as you all know, your yearend exams will be in two weeks later and I hope all of you are ready for it.

Ah. Of course our two transfer students are released from the exams" said Narumi sensei beaming at Mikan and Hotaru while the rest of the class continued to glare more at them, "Ahem! Then there is the ball, they told me to tell you that the organizers would love a few more help from the students, and the students who want to help can stay after school and give a hand, alright then! Students behave till the next teacher come, have a good day then!"

After Narumi left the class kept glaring at them but, "Hi!" said a girl behind Mikan smiling at them; she had dark hair and blue eyes, "I'm Nonoko and this is my friend Anna, sorry about that behavior before, but it was really cool when you pulled out that gun and hit Mochiage, he can be really annoying sometimes" went on Nonoko,

"Oh. That gun? Hotaru built it herself" said Mikan pointing at Hotaru who wasn't paying the slightest attention to them, "Oh my god! Then does that mean you are Hotaru Sakura the best young inventor this year? But you said you were Imai?" asked Anna confused.

Just perfect, thought Hotaru, she wanted to hide about the orphanage, because it would seriously affect Mikan "Uh… It's a long story" she said giving a murderous glare to Mikan and was about to hit her, when she was saved by the bell.

On their way to the gym they talked about their special talents, Nonoko was the best in Chemistry, Anna could bake and she even did a small shop with her parents outside the school, which was the restaurant to which most of the students in AA went.

Mikan told them that she could sing well, "Oh. By the way Anna, can I come and work at your restaurant, you know as a part time, uh… it can get pretty boring, staying at home and doing nothing" but that wasn't the real reason, she didn't want to bother Misaki or Sakurano if she needed money.

"Oh. That will be great! When do you want to come?" Asked Anna jumping up and down, "Whoa! Calm down! How about tomorrow?" "Great! You are going to love that place!" said Anna.

"Oh! You guys going to have to find dates for the dance pretty soon, before the good ones are taken" said Nonoko in a business like tone. "Does that mean you two have found yours?" asked Mikan to which both Nonoko and Anna blushed.

"That dance is just a waste of time I don't think that I will come" said Hotaru in a bored voice.

"WHAT!" shouted Anna and Nonoko, "She is kidding right? I mean why would you miss all the fun, the fireworks and…"

"And the free food, right?" said Mikan interrupting Nonoko, If there was anything Hotaru will not miss then that would be free food.

"Food? Hmm… I'll think about it, but I'm not finding a date" said Hotaru her mouth watering at the name of food, so she missed the giggling behind her.

They went on fooling around when suddenly a large group of girls went barging out of the gym screaming and all four girls who were in their way were also pushed along with them. No matter how much they tried they couldn't break free from them.

The crowd kept chanting "Natsume" over and over again and then two boys came wearing their gym suits; it was Ruka and Natsume.

"Please Natsume Sama let me come with you for the dance" the girls who were brave enough started to beg.

Natsume found this very annoying, but just to be free from all this begging he decided to pick one out of them and then he saw a brunet struggling out of the crowd, "Hey! You! The Brunet over there you can come to the dance with me" suddenly everyone stopped shouting and turned to see her; Mikan who was still struggling stopped as everyone was watching her and when she turned she saw Natsume and he was the last person she wanted to see today,

"What?" she asked her anger building inside again, she also missed the sudden gasp that went around the crowd; she dared to talk so informally to the great Natsume Hyuga.

Natsume was losing patience with her, "I said you can come to the dance with me"

"Huh? What made you think that I want to go with you?" said Mikan.

Natsume finally lost it who did she think she was to mock him like that, "Are you trying to play with me?"

"Who is playing with whom actually? Huh? I'll say it again; I won't go with you even if you were the last person on earth and WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yelled Mikan as Natsume came to her so fast and he grabbed her hair and in an instant Ruka came and grabbed Natsume's hand and Hotaru came and pointed her gun at Natsume, "Calm down Natsume, she is a girl!" whispered Ruka and gave a warning look to Hotaru's gun.

Natsume let Mikan go, but "FINE! You want it that way, just try to come to the dance and you'll wish that you were never born" saying this he went out of the gym fuming and all of the fan girls went after him.

"Are you OK? You shouldn't pull stunts like that on him and you better listen to him and not come to the dance" said Ruka, he tried to sound polite to her and then he also went out of the gym.

It took a several minutes for Mikan to understand what he said and when she did she tried to go after him,

but a girl came and grabbed her hand, "What are you doing? Let me go! I have to go after that bastard, who does he think he is banning me from coming to the dance!" said Mikan trying to pull her free, "Uh… this is Sumire Shoda our female batch representative" said Anna pointing to the black haired girl with cat like eyes, who was still holding Mikan firmly.

"Well Permy, catch him, not me, he is the culprit here" said Mikan pouting and still trying to break her grasp.

"Yeah. I'll just do that. Do you have any more bright ideas genius? You are lucky to escape him like that" said Sumire frowning when Mikan called her Permy.

"Umm… Mikan I guess you shouldn't come for the dance, that is unless you want to end up like Reo." Said Nonoko. "JUST PERFECT! Could my day get any worse than this?" and she regretted asking that just a few minutes later.

The class who were hostile to Mikan the moment she came to the class became more cruel to her; they were playing basketball and while playing she found herself cornered by the whole set of players and they started throwing the ball at her and she would have ended up in the hospital if she wasn't saved by Hotaru and her gun.

Then in the next class, they had math and Mikan was too busy fighting her anger with Natsume that she forgot to pay attention to what Jinno sensei was teaching and got the chance to experience his cruelty first handed.

Mikan fell onto her bed the moment she went back home with Misaki and that day and covered her face with the pillow, "That must have been the worst day in the history of first days" said Mikan, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Aw… come on, that could've been worse, you are lucky you got off Natsume like that, and I must say I'm pretty impressed that you stood up to him like that plus you made some new friends right?" said Misaki, she was worried; what if Mikan ended up like Reo, but she was relieved when Hotaru told about Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.

Reo didn't even have a single friend. "Hmm… you are right, but I doubt they'll remain my friends after today" said Mikan getting up.

"Don't be so negative, I know those three girls, they are not the type that would leave you because of Natsume and they are not fans of the black cats, so you'll be safe, anyway I'm going downstairs.

You take a wash and come we'll grab something to eat, you'll feel much better after a good meal" said Misaki closing the door behind.

Mikan stood up and took a look around at all the posters and the collectables she had of the black cats, it seemed like ages when she was so excited to go to the school that Natsume went and now she hated herself for liking them that much.

These thoughts made her so mad and before she knew it she tore down all the posters from the wall. "Baka! Baka!" She yelled to herself and started to cry really hard and she fell asleep on the floor and on the posters itself.

When she woke up again it was 10 o'clock that night. Mikan was much calmer now and she couldn't bring herself to throw away her collection so instead she packed all of it into a box and put it under her bed, she was getting sick of them each and every second.

"I won't think about them about them anymore" thought Mikan firmly.

**Okay! How does this look? Oh! and by the way I would like the support given to me by my awesome readers! Please continue to read and support! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Next day Misaki also joined with Mikan and Hotaru to have lunch, and just as Misaki predicted Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were still friends with Mikan, they even liked the fact that Mikan stood up to Natsume.

But it wasn't that easy for Mikan; she kept getting bullied by Natsume's fan girls.

That morning when she opened her locker she found all of her books soaked in water, and just as she opened the door of the class she got bathed by bucket of paint, and since she had to go and change she got late to Jinno sensei's class and had to remain standing at the corner of the class where students kept shooting her paper bullets when Jinno sensei wasn't looking.

The next class was Narumi sensei's class and when she went back to her seat Mochiage stuck his foot out and Mikan fell down and hit her head at a desk and bruised her forehead, this was too much for her to handle and she passed out, when she woke up at the sick room, her friends were around her and they all went together to have lunch.

During lunch Anna, Nonoko and Sumire introduced their dates to her and to all of the girls' relief the guys also didn't mind Mikan going against Natsume.

Anna was with Kitsuneme who was really good at making up jokes that all ended up crying laughing, even Hotaru couldn't stop laughing.

Then Sumire was with Kitsuneme's best friend Kokoroyumi, but everyone called him Koko he could guess what was going in anyone's mind, which Hotaru became a bit annoyed and threatened with her Baka gun.

Nonoko was with their other class representative Yu Tobita, He was really kind and always needed Sumire's help when controlling students, but was a genius when handling issues with teachers, he had more patience than Sumire.

To the relief of Mikan the rest of the day went smoothly.

She went with Anna to help at her restaurant after school and her household skills became pretty handy when working there.

During the next few days she saw how the school got ready for the ball and with every day her desire to go to it increased and she thought of a way to go to the ball without anyone noticing.

So that day when she went home she called Hotaru to come with her and Misaki, and then she told them her plan. "I know that you two are also not planning to go to the ball because of me, but I really want to go to it." Said Mikan firmly.

"We've been through this Mikan, that ball is nothing but trouble" said Hotaru, she didn't mind not going to the ball since she thought of it as a waste of time in the first place, her only regret was the food.

"Yeah, but just hear me out. We are going to have to wear Masks right? No one will recognize us and we'll leave during the fireworks when everyone will be busy watching the sky to notice us getting away." Said Mikan, she was pretty confident that no one will notice them.

"Argh! You just won't give up do you? Did you honestly think when they told you not to come then they wouldn't be watching you? They'll want to know where you were that night." Said Misaki, she hated when Mikan took risks like that.

She was already pissed with Mikan for working at Anna's. "Please Misaki just this once, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to" Mikan started to beg.

Hotaru and Misaki was feeling sorry for Mikan and the same time they were frustrated with her, but she was already putting up with so much at school and so she did deserve a reward, so finally Hotaru and Misaki decide to join her plan, and after many discussions and plentty of Baka bullets they thought of a plan;

"alright! Now remember, We will tell everyone that we three are going to visit Ji Chan that day and we will go and see Ji Chan during the day and at night we will come to the ball, but we will have to do all the shopping secretly" said Misaki

"And Mikan you'll have to leave Anna, Nonoko and Sumire out of this, so if something did happen they won't be in trouble" said Hotaru.

"YES! Thank you guys! You are the best! Woo- Hoo! WE ARE GOING TO THE BALL!" said Mikan hugging both Misaki and Hotaru at the same time. "Urgh! Get off of me! At least I'll get to enjoy the food without taking a date" said Hotaru pushing Mikan off her.

However when it came to buying their costumes Hotaru strictly refuse to buy a new costume for a single day so her mother gave her one of her dresses for her to wear.

Which left Misaki and Mikan to do the rest of the shopping alone Misaki found the perfect dress for her, but no matter how much they searched they couldn't find a dress that matched Mikan.

However when they were shopping for the masks Misaki saw a white colored mask with silver working on it and suddenly she remembered the perfect dress for Mikan. They bought the masks; a purple one for Hotaru, a red one for Misaki and the white one for Mikan.

They dropped at Hotaru's place and gave her the masks; she said that she needed to modify them as an extra precaution.

When they came back home Mikan was curious about the dress that Misaki told, "You go to your room, I'll bring it, you'll look gorgeous in it" said Misaki running up to her room.

A few minutes later she came with a huge box, in it was the prettiest frock Mikan had ever seen, it was a white dress worked with silver colored beads and white stones, sleeveless and covered her feet.

"WOW! Misaki where did you get this?" asked Mikan she was still stunned by its beauty.

"Oh. That was my mom's wedding frock; she gave it to me for my 16th birthday" said Misaki still amazed how she couldn't remember it sooner.

"But Misaki, I can't wear this, this is yours" said Mikan giving it back to Misaki, "No. you wear it. It's a bit smaller for me" said Misaki waving her hand at her. "Thanks Misaki this is perfect, Alice academy, here we come..."

**So... um this is the new chapter. I hope you liked it, but I think there are some lame scenes right? um... don't worry and comment everything that's coming to your mind coz as I said before I want to correct my mistakes :D so cheers to everyone who read and support me! Thanx guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to my awesome and lovely readers out there! I'm soo sorry for not updating! I,m repeating my college entrance exams which I ruined last time, and it won't be over until the end of August and even after that my fav. cousin's wedding is coming and I have major bride's maid duties! so I'm really really sorry to those out there waiting to read my story! and I promise to update soon after the wedding :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my fellow awesome readers! so I'm back!  
I thought of giving you a glimpse how the guys get ready for the Masquerade ball! Sorry this is a short chapter okay!  
Ah! I don't own Gakuen Alice, ENJOY! **

"Don't you think you went too far by banning her from coming to the ball?" asked Tsubassa sitting down the couch opposite to Natsume. He looked up at Tsubassa and gave him a weary look, "For the last time, will you give it a rest! I've told you already that it can't be changed even if I wanted and she was asking for it" said Natsume and burried himself back into his manga.

"so guys, did you decide whom you'll be taking this time?" asked Yoichi not taking his eyes off the game of chess he and Aoi was playing.

"I was going to ask one, but thanks to someone she's not coming to the ball" said Tsubassa glaring at Natsume.

"What?" gasped Aoi looking at Tsubassa and then at Natsume "ah. so you were planning to ask that brunette?" asked Ruka translating Aoi's gasp.

"What? No! I'm talking about Misaki Dufus, Mikan is her cousin!" said Tsubassa finally getting why they were shocked.

So her name is Mikan, huh, thought Natsume, "Ha! so that would explain Shadow's nagging and I actually thought he was feeling sorry for her" said Natsume smirking.

"Argh! Enough of that! Ruka what about you?" asked Yoichi "Hmph. Not really. Hey can't we ditch it just this once? I don't think I can handle another fangirl attack like the last time" said Ruka shuddering at the last year's memory.

"Hn, I know what you mean and don't you think the number increased this year? I felt as if the shrieking tripled just after Naru announced about the ball" said Natsume finally putting down his manga.

"God you guys are really stupid aren't you" said Aoi without taking her eyes off the game and continued, "weren't you listening? We have to wear MASKS this year. Mom speacially made up this rule this year so you wouldn't ditch it."

"Oh! Yeah I forgot about that!" said Ruka smacking his palm on his head. "yeah well you need to work on your disguises though. Hmm... I think you guys should wear contacts" said Aoi staring at Ruka and Natsume.

"Yeah. I know what she means you eye colours are going to give away your identities, all I have to do is hide my tattoo" said Tsubassa pointing at his face who got it after they started their band.

"but what about Yoichi, should he change his hair?" asked Tsubassa.  
"Oh. Him? He don't need a disguise" said Aoi waving her hand at Tsubassa.  
"Hm? and why is that?" asked Yoichi smirking at Aoi.  
"Duh! do you think that anyone who flirts with you would get to live to see the next day?" said Aoi flexing her knuckles and a vein popping out.  
All the guys gulped even Natsume sweat dropped, No wonder Yoichi had the least fangirl attacks at school.

suddenly Aoi gasped and clapped her hands together "Oh. Yoichi! Checkmate!"

**So? What do ya think? Is it okay? Awesome? Do I need a change in my writing style or something? Please feel free to review :)  
Seriously guys Review okay?**

**Okay so thanks to the awesome people who reviewed so far;**  
**Yoshida Haru**  
**AnimeMango**  
**StarElsie**  
**Aira0906**  
**princesspeach010**

**And to those who favorite this story;**  
**Layliyaman98**  
**kuroyuki051700**  
**Yoshida Haru**  
**Tereteru**  
**Princess HiNaMi**  
**Meru X Ichiya**  
**Eka19**  
**AutumnLakes**  
**Anpan Sparkling**  
**Aira0906**

**Thanks everyone! and please continue supporting me!**


End file.
